


Frankie & Gee [the comic strip]

by happycemetery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boy Love, Cutesy, Fan Comics, Frerard, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycemetery/pseuds/happycemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Frerard comic strips of randomness and love chronicling ridiculous moments in the lives of cartoon Frank and Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ladybugs will eat you

 


	2. the birthday cake

 


	3. rain dancing

 


	4. cat food is delicious

 


	5. fetch

 


	6. frankie's flying machine




	7. the stray cupcake

 


	8. halloween costume surprise

 


End file.
